Rache und Hass
by Nimwen
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan und Elrohir werden von dunklen Mächten verfolgt und gefangen genommen. Haben sie eine Chance zu überleben?
1. Default Chapter

Rache und Hass  
  
By Nimwen  
  
P18  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Tolkien. Nur meine selbstkreierten Charaktere gehören mir.  
  
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan und Elrohir werden von dunklen Mächten aus längst vergessener Zeit verfolgt und gefangen genommen. Haben die vier überhaupt eine Chance?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teil 1  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eine verhüllte Gestalt stand in den Schatten der Bäume tief im Dunkelwald. Zwei Elben erschienen auf dem Weg. Sie lachten und redeten miteinander und waren sich nicht der Gefahr bewusst in der sie sich befanden.  
  
Langsam, wie ein Schatten, schlich die Gestalt näher ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Sie stand nur ein wenig von dem Weg entfernt. Die Gestalt hob einen Bogen und richtete den Pfeil auf den rechten Elb. Das einzige Geräusch war das spannen der Bogensehne, es schien eine Ewigkeit bis der Pfeil auf sein Ziel raste.

„Sie sollten eigentlich bald da sein. Wir könnten ein Feuer machen, während wir warten."Schlug Legolas Aragorn vor, die auf Elladan und Elrohir warteten. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich in dem Nebelgebirge verirrt." Aragorn setzte sich und machte das Feuer, während er auf einem Stück Lembas kaute. „Sind alle Menschen so ungeduldig? Oder ist das nur eine Eigenart der Könige?"– „Du solltest das besser wissen als ich. Schließlich bist du ebenfalls ein König, genau wie ich. Aber ich vergaß, Elben sind ja so viel besser als Menschen und sie können alles besser..."Aragorn bekam einen sarkastischen Tonfall und konnte kaum sein Grinsen zurückhalten.  
  
Legolas setzte sich neben ihn. „Du bist ziemlich frech, für jemand der so viel jünger ist als ich. Wenn wir zurück sind muss ich erst mal mit Lord Elrond reden und ihm erzählen wie unreif sein Ziehsohn ist."– „Wenn du das machst..."Aragorn wurde von einem gellenden Schrei unterbrochen. Beide sprangen auf. „Elrohir!"Aragorn erkannte die Stimme seines Bruders sofort. Legolas rannte los. „Schnell! Er kam aus dieser Richtung."  
  
Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten. Ein zweiter Schrei folgte dem ersten, dieses mal lauter als der erste. Legolas rannte schneller und ignorierte, dass Aragorn nicht so schnell hinterherkam. Plötzlich rannte er auf einen Pfad.  
  
Elrohir lag auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Elladan kämpfte mit einer dunklen Gestalt. Legolas reagierte schnell und schoss einen Pfeil direkt auf das herz des Feindes. Der Pfeil erreichte nie sein wahres Ziel. Der feind drehte sich herum und riss Elladan in die Flugrichtung des Pfeils. Legolas hatte kaum Zeit um zu realisieren, dass er einen seiner besten Freunde angeschossen hatte, als seine Arme plötzlich nach oben gerissen wurden. In dem Moment rannte Aragorn auf den Pfad. Das erste was er sah waren seine Brüder, die auf dem Boden lagen, das nächste ein Stück Holz, dass auf sein Gesicht zugerast kam. Das harte Holzstück schlug gegen seinen Kopf und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Legolas wurden die Füße weggerissen und er landete schmervoll auf seinen Rippen. Seine Arme wurden auf den Rücken gebunden. Er versuchte sich zu wehren und seinen Angreifer zu erkennen, aber alles was er sah, war die Spitze eines Ohres, das nur einem Elb gehören konnte. Dann wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen und er war bewusstlos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ich habe diese Geschichte auf englisch bei fanfiction.net geschrieben und habe mir überlegt sie hier reinzustellen, aber auf deutsch. Ich hoffe es gelingt mir diese Geschichte so zu übersetzen, dass sie nichts von ihrem Inhalt verliert. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Rache und Hass

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews ich hoffe euch gefällt das zweite Kapitel genauso gut

-

Teil 2

-

Aragorn wachte als erster auf. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzvoll und er musste still liegen um die Umgebung wieder zum Stillstand zu bringen. Er lag auf dem Waldboden. Seine Füße und Arme waren zusammengebunden. Er rollte sich auf seinen Bauch um sich auf seine Fersen setzen zu können. Aragorn musste gegen die aufsteigende Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfen.

Aragorn konnte ihre Entführer erkennen; sie lagen ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm. Einer von ihnen saß am fuße eines Baumes, die Nacht mit seinem Blick durchdringend, wie der Falke auf Beutesuche. Aragorn hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl als er die Gestalt beobachtete aber er wusste nicht was es war.

Aragorn bemerkte seine Freunde, sie lagen hinter den schlafenden Entführer, immer noch bewusstlos. Aragorn konnte ihre Wunde in dem fahlen Mondlicht, dass durch die Bäume schien nicht erkennen. _Warum wurden wir getrennt? _Und wer sind die? Aragorn bemerkte plötzlich, dass die Wache unter dem Baum ihn anstarrte. Es war ein tödlicher Blick aber dennoch vertraut. „Wer bist du und warum sind wir eure Gefangenen?"

„Ich bin Gwann-Agar (totes Blut). Die andere Sache geht dich nichts an." Er streifte seine Kapuze über seinen Kopf und enthüllte seine spitz zu laufenden Ohren und seine langen schwarzen Haare. Seine Augen verloren den intensiven Ausdruck nicht.

Aragorn war sprachlos und zu tiefst schockiert. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie Elben waren. Sie erschienen so Gnadenlos, nicht wie all die Elben die er kannte. Aber wer sonst hätte sich so anschleichen können.

Aragorn hörte ein leises Stöhnen von einem seiner Freunde.

Elladan erwachte langsam aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Oberarm und stöhnte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er brauchte einige Momente um sich an die vergangenen Ereignisse zu erinnern. Mit einem Mal war er hell wach. Seine Hände und Füße waren zusammen gebunden. Etwas schweres lag auf seinen Füßen. Er rollte sich auf seine unverletzte Seite und sah, dass Legolas über seinen Füßen lag. Der blonde Elb hatte eine große Wunde an seiner linken Schläfe. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seiner Backe. Elladan fand Elrohir ganz in der Nähe. Sein Zwillingsbruder hatte einen Pfeil in seinem Bauch genau über der Hüfte. Die Wunde blutete immer noch. Elladan konnte Aragorn nirgends finden und er musste mit seiner aufkeimenden Panik kämpfen. Elladan wollte mehr sehen und setzte sich auf. Er rollte Legolas vorsichtig von seinen Füßen ohne ihn zu wecken.

„Ich dachte du würdest nie mehr aufwachen. Sieht so aus als hätten dich die faulen Jahre in Bruchtal schwach gemacht." Elladan drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Sein Blick fiel in die Augen von Gwann-Agar, die ihn zu durchdringen versuchten. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand Elladan Aragorn am anderen Ende.

„Wer bist du? Und was willst du mit uns?" Elladan wurde wütend. Es ärgerte ihn zu tiefst wenn Elben andere Elben verrieten. Der schwarzhaarige Elb musste lachen. „Du klingst genau wie dein menschlicher Bruder hier. Aber ich werde es noch ein einziges Mal für dich wiederholen. Ich bin Gwann-Agar und das andere geht weder dich noch irgendjemand anderes etwas an. Sag deinen schlafenden Freunden lieber, dass sie solche Fragen nicht noch einmal stellen sollten. Ich hasse es Dinge zu wiederholen."

Elladan hat nie zuvor einen solchen Elb gesehen. Die Art und Weise wie er gesprochen hatte und wie er kämpfte. Eine andere Sorge schob sich in seine Gedanken. Elrohir. Elladan wusste dass er Hilfe brauchte und zu seinem Glück schien es, als wollten die anderen Elben ihre Gefangenen am leben. „Mein Freund ist verwundet und ich denke er wird es nicht lange überleben. Kann jemand nach seiner Wunde sehen?"

„Das ist nicht mein Problem. Versuch ihm zu helfen wenn du kannst aber nerv mich nicht weiter mit diesen unwichtigen Sachen. Es macht nichts wenn er stirbt. Drei sind genug."

Elladan war sprachlos. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie ein Elb so grausam zu einem anderen sein konnte. Selbst in der Geschichte kannte er nur ein paar Mal wo dies passiert war. Der Fluch von Feanor war ein Fall. Aber dieser Fluch war längst Vergangenheit, oder?

Elladan legte sich wieder hin und kroch zu seinem Bruder um ihn zu wecken. Elrohir wachte schließlich auf aber war nur sehr schwach. „Elladan was ist passiert? Es tut so weh..." Elladan wusste, dass er wegen einer möglichen Infektion den Pfeil entfernen musste. „Elben haben uns entführt. Einer hat sich angeschossen und ich muss den Pfeil entfernen. Zuerst muss ich meine Arme nach vorne bringen." Elladan legte sich hin und zog seine Knie an. Er dehnte seine Arme, bis er sie über die Knie nach vorne bringen konnte. Er verzog sein Gesicht als der Pfeil in seiner Schulter bewegt wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit saß Elladan vor Elrohir mit seinen Armen vor seinem Körper. „Ich muss ihn jetzt rausziehen." Elrohir nickte und presste seine Augen zusammen um gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen. Elladan zog den Pfeil mit einem Ruck heraus. Elrohir schrie auf und war kurz davor wieder bewusstlos zu werden.

Elladan riss ein Stück von seiner Kleidung weg und versuchte es um die blutende Wunde zu binden, was ihm allein jedoch nicht gelang. Elladan musste Legolas wecken. „Legolas? Legolas!" Er rollte den blonden Elb auf den Rücken und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

Legolas wachte auf und das erste was er spürte waren Schmerzen in seinem Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Elladan half Legolas sich hinzusetzen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch und er übergab sich.

„Was ist mit den anderen?" Fragte Legolas als die Übelkeit nachließ. „Aragorn ist auf der andern Seite und scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Aber Elrohir wurde angeschossen und ich muss seine Wunde verbinden, wobei du mir helfen musst."

Legolas sah zum ersten Mal den Pfeil, der in Elladans Oberarm steckte. Reue übermannte ihn. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ist noch niemals passiert." Legolas sah den verwirrten Blick und erklärte „Der Pfeil. Das ist meine Schuld, ich habe ihn geschossen." Elladan hatte in dem Moment ein paar seltsame Gefühle aber er musste sie ignorieren. „Ich vergebe dir Legolas, mellon nîn (mein Freund). Niemand hätte ahnen können, dass diese Elben so schnell sind." – „Sie sind Elben! Sie sind also wirklich Elben. Ich dachte meine Augen hätten mich getäuscht."

Legolas half Elladan die Wunde zu verbinden.

Nach einiger Zeit schien das Morgenlicht durch die dichten Blätter des Dunkelwalds.

-

Ich hoffe dass ich wieder ein paar reviews bekomme und dass ihnen auch dieser Teil gefallen hat. Insgesamt hat die englische Story 24 Teile. Aber ich war damals mit dem Ende nicht ganz zu Frieden und vielleicht wird der Schluss noch etwas länger.


	3. Kapitel 3

Rache und Hass

Ich freue mich sehr über eure Reviews und sie sind ein echter Ansporn für mich weiter zu schreiben bzw zu übersetzen. Da ich allerdings gerade auch die Fortsetzung für Hatred und Revenge schreibe und meine Zeit eher damit verbringe, werden die updates etwas dauern. Ich hoff ich strapaziere eure Geduld nicht zu sehr.

Teil 3

Gwann-Agar stand auf und dehnte seine müden Muskeln. Er schlang sich seinen Bogen und Köcher um.

Der schwarzhaarige Elb drehte sich zu seinen Kumpanen um und rief ihnen etwas zu.

Legolas wurde hellhörig. Das Gesagte war weder in der elbischen noch in der gewöhnlichen Sprache. Es war die schwarze Sprache, die nur von Orks gesprochen wurde und von dem dunklen Lord selbst.

„Bei den Valar. Elladan hast du das gehört?" Elladan hatte es sehr wohl gehört. Er konnte nur nicken, er war zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken gewann er seine Sprache zurück. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass so etwas möglich sein könnte. Diese Sprache ist falsch und böse... Es ist nicht etwas, dass jemand außer den Orks freiwillig sprechen würde."

Gwann-Agar wandte sich zu dem immer noch schlafenden Menschen. Er trat Aragorn in die Rippen. „Steh auf oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen." Aragorns Füße wurden entfesselt und er konnte langsam aufstehen. Seine drei elbischen Freunde wurden ebenfalls zum aufstehen gezwungen.

Elrohir war kaum fähig zu stehen; er lehnte sich an Elladan.

Legolas zählte sieben Elben einschließlich Gwann-Agar. Alle hatten schwarze Haare und verwendeten die schwarze Sprache. Gwann-Agar schien nicht ihr Anführer zu sein. Ein anderer Elb, etwas größer, reifer und mit mehr Stolz gab ihnen Kommandos.

Sie wurden gezwungen in Richtung Süden zu rennen. Aragorn konnte nur raten wo sie hin wollten und der einzige Ort, der unbewacht war, war Dol Guldur, die dunkle Festung die einst von Sauron verwendet wurde. Aragorn hoffte, dass er diesmal nicht recht hatte.

Elladan und Legolas halfen Elrohir, ihn halber tragend und ziehend. Zwei Elben rannten hinter ihnen. Jedes Mal wenn Elrohir stolperte pressten sie ihre Dolche in die Rücken der Gefangenen.

Aragorn wurde wieder von ihnen getrennt. Keiner wusste warum. Er versuchte zurück zu seinen Freunden zu schauen aber er spürte die Spitze eines Dolches in seinem Rücken.

Plötzlich hielten sie an. Legolas Nackenhaare stellten sich. Etwas böses war in der Nähe, er konnte es fühlen. Elladan war zu beschäftigt mit Elrohir um es zu bemerken. Schreie gellten durch den dunklen Wald und Rüstungen klapperten aneinander. „Yrch!" Legolas schaute sich nach einer Waffe um. Selbst wenn er diese Elben nicht verstand wollte er ihnen helfen, sich gegen die Orks zu verteidigen, selbst wenn er sich und seine Freunde dadurch nur selbst schützen wollte. „Lass uns frei, wir können euch helfen diese widerlichen Kreaturen zu bekämpfen." Die Orks kamen näher.

Ihr Anführer, Gwaith (Schatten), drehte sich herum. Er blickte zu Legolas voller Wut. „Halt deinen verdammten Mund oder ich schneide dir deine Zunge raus und steck sie dir in den Hals bis du daran erstickst." Legolas zeigte keine Reaktion darauf. Obwohl er ein bisschen überrascht war, von dem Ärger in Gwaith Stimme stand er nur da und starrte mit erhobenem Blick in die Augen seines Feindes. Der schwarzhaarige Elb schlug Legolas mit seiner rechten Hand ins Gesicht. Der blonde Elb landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Blut rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.

Die Orks tauchten auf. Legolas stand auf und ging in Abwehrhaltung; obwohl dies mit den Händen auf dem Rücken gebunden ein schweres Unterfangen war. Elladan setzte Elrohir vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. „Warum sind die so dumm, wir könnten ihnen helfen." Aragorn hatte das Gespräch von Legolas mit Gwaith verfolgt und konnte diese Dickköpfigkeit von ihm nicht verstehen.

Die Orks umzingelten sie. Gwaith ging direkt auf einen der Orks zu, ohne eine Waffe gezogen zu haben. „Ich grüße dich, Anführer der Orks. Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seit um uns mit den Gefangenen zu helfen." Gwaith sprach in der schwarzen Sprache. Der Ork grinste böse. „Der einzige Grund warum wir hier sind, ist weil wir ein bisschen Spaß haben wollen." Gwaith grinste jetzt ebenfalls. „Ich habe kein Problem damit aber mein Befehl ist es, die hier lebend zu bringen. Der verwundete ist schwach also nehmt einen anderen, er würde so eine Behandlung wahrscheinlich nicht überleben." Der Ork nickte. „Wir werden hier rasten, weil meine Leute den ganzen Tag gerannt sind ohne eine Pause zu machen. Sie warteten genau wie ich auf den Spaß der uns bevor steht." Gwaith schlug dem Ork auf den Rücken. „Es ist wirklich gut dich mal wieder zu sehen." Die Orks bereiteten ihr Lager und fingen an zu trinken und zu essen.

Legolas konnte es nicht fassen. Gwaith, ein Elb, stand vor einem Ork und redete mit ihm, wie mit einem alten Freund. Legolas verstand die Sprache nicht, aber er wusste, dass das worüber sie redeten nicht gut war; nicht gut für ihn und die anderen. Die Höhe war, als Gwaith dem Ork auf die Schultern klopfte.

Dieses Mal wurden sie nicht getrennt. „Wie geht es Elrohir?" wollte Aragorn wissen. „Die Wunde schließt sich. Sie hat sich nicht infiziert, aber der Blutverlust ist immer noch sehr stark. Er braucht Wasser oder zu mindest etwas zu trinken." Aragorn bemerkte Elladans Wunde an seinem Arm. Elladan hatte den Pfeil rausgezogen, aber er konnte die Wunde nicht allein verbinden. „Ich muss dich verbinden bevor du eine Infektion bekommst." Aragorn versuchte seine Fesseln zu lösen, aber sie waren zu stark. „Du musst dich auf den Boden legen, weil ich meine Fesseln nicht auf bekomme." Sie setzten sich hin. Elladan legte sich hinter Aragorn, so dass dieser seine Wunde erreichen konnte.

Legolas saß neben Elrohir. „Durst...!" Legolas konnte die schwache Stimme des anderen Elben kaum hören. „Ich versuche etwas für dich zu bekommen." Legolas schaute in die Menge Orks und Elben. Er sah Gwaith und ging in seine Richtung. Die Orks betrachteten ihn, wie ein Stück rohes Fleisch und leckten ihre Zähne. Legolas ignorierte sein Unbehagen und kam schließlich zu Gwaith. „Mein verwundeter Freund braucht etwas zu trinken..." Er konnte nicht einmal ausreden. Ein stechender Schmerz auf seinem Rücken ließ ihn vorwärts stolpern. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit um zu erkennen, dass eine Peitsche ihn getroffen hatte, als der zweite schlag folgte. Das dicke Leder schlug über seine Beine und brachte ihn auf die Knie. Legolas unterdrückte seine Schrei; er wusste genau, dass das alles war, was diese Kreaturen hören wollten. Gwaith stand vor ihm und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Plötzlich wurden seine Fesseln zerschnitten.

Legolas versuchte sich gegen die Orks zu wehren. Er trat einem von ihnen gegen das Bein und brach es unter der Kraft. Aber trotz seiner neu gewonnenen Kraft brachten die Orks ihn zu Boden. Legolas lag mit seiner Vorderseite im Dreck. Schwere Orks drückten seine Arme und Beine nach unten. Panik stieg in ihm hoch als er erkannte, dass er ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert war. Der Ork, dem er das Bein gebrochen hatte stand über ihm, mit einem blutverkrusteten Dolch in der Hand und schnitt seine Tunika en Zwei.

Es tut mir leid dass ich diesmal so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich musste mein Abi schreiben und außerdem bin ich gerade sehr damit beschäftigt Comeback weiter zu schreiben.

Die Story wird von jetzt an immer brutaler, deshalb auch das hohe Ranking aber ich hoffe, dass ich meine Leser behalten werde und dass es ihnen Spaß macht meine Story zu lesen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Rache und Hass

Ich danke euch für eure Reviews, denn ihr seit der Hauptgrund, warum ich mich dazu entschlossen habe diese Übersetzung weiter zu führen. Es ist eine richtige Motivation und schließlich kann ich euch ja nicht hängen lassen.

Hier kommt Teil 4 von Hatred and Revenge, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story auch weiterhin noch so gut.

Teil 4

………………………………………………………..

Aragorn wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er den ersten Peitschenschlag hörte. Er schaute in Richtung der Orks, die sich jetzt in einen Kreis zusammengestellt hatten. Aragorn erhaschte nur flüchtige Blicke von dem, was geschah, aber es war genug. Legolas war in den Händen der grausamen Orks. Elladan war an der Seite seines Bruders aber auch er wusste was vor sich ging. „Wir müssen ihm helfen Estel." Aragorns elben Namen benutzend stand Elladan auf. Er wollte Legolas helfen. „Warte! Du kannst ihm nicht auf diese Art helfen. Sie würden euch beide verletzen. Wir sind nicht in der Position zu kämpfen. Unsere Hände und Füße sind gefesselt und sie sind in der Überzahl. Dazu kommen diese Elben. Wir könnten sie nur von Legolas ablenken aber es würde uns nicht helfen. Nachdem sie dann endlich mit uns fertig wären würden sie ihn weiter verletzen und dann hätte es niemandem geholfen." Elladan blieb stehen. Er war hin und her gerissen. Er wollte seinem Freund helfen aber was konnte er schon ausrichten? „Aber ich werde nicht zuschauen, wie sie mit Legolas etwas schlimmeres machen, als ihn nur aus zu peitschen. Selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sie mit mir weiter machen." Elladan setzte sich wieder hin. Aragorn wusste, dass er es so gemeint hatte, wie er es gesagt hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass er selbst alles tun würde um seinen elbischen Freund zu schützen. Selbst jetzt war es schwer nichts zu tun. Sie brauchten einen Plan und zwar schnell.

ooooo

Gwann-Agar brach durch den Kreis der Orks; er wollte sehen was vor sich ging. Er ging neben Legolas Kopf auf ein Knie. Der schwarzhaarige Elb ergriff eine handvoll blondes Haar und zwang den anderen Elb in sein Gesicht zu schauen. Legolas versuchte stolz aus zu sehen aber er konnte erkennen, dass der andere Elb das viel zu sehr genoss. Gwann-Agar war zufrieden mit dem was er sah. „Es wir ein Vergnügen sein mit dir zu machen was ich will." Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete Legolas Kopf wieder auf dem Boden. Gwann-Agar grinste böse und schrie etwas zu einem der Orks in der schwarzen Sprache. Der Ork fletschte seine Zähne und rannte davon. Der dunkle Elb stand auf und gab Legolas einen Tritt in die Seite, welcher ihm ein leises Stöhnen brachte.

Der Ork kam zurück. In seinen Händen hielt er mehrere Dinge. Er warf sie auf den Boden. „Was jetzt?" Gwann-Agar betrachtete die Dinge und dann Legolas. „Jetzt werden wir ein bisschen Spaß haben." Legolas konnte nicht erkennen was der Ork gebracht hatte. Er versuchte sich ein Bild von dem zu machen, was um ihn herum geschah. Gwann-Agar verließ seine Seite. Als er zurück kam hielt er eines der Objekte in der Hand. Es war ein Eisengriff, mit drei Eisenketten daran herunter hängend. Die Ketten waren übersäht mit kleinen Stacheln. Legolas wusste was kam. _Du darfst nicht schreien! Du darfst nicht..._ Er stöhnte als der erste Schlag auf seinem Rücken landete.

Gwann-Agar stand über Legolas und fuhr mit der Eisenpeitsche über seine Haut. Die kleinen Stacheln rissen kleine Stücke der Haut heraus. Der Elbenprinz wand sich unter der Behandlung. „Tut das weh? Hä? Wenn du willst dass ich aufhöre dann musst du mich einfach fragen." Er schlug die Ketten auf Legolas Rücken einmal mehr. Diesmal schrie der blonde Elb kurz auf. Seine haut brach und Blut floss über seinen Rücken. „Du musst mich nur fragen..." Das schwere Eisen traf ihn erneut aber Legolas versuchte dieses Mal nicht zu schreien. Ein Laut zwischen einem Schrei und wimmern kam über seine Lippen. Er atmete schwer und kalter Schweiß rann über seine Schläfe. Er presste seine Augen zu um eine Träne des Schmerzes zurück zu halten.

ooooo

Ein Schrei gellte durch das Lager. Aragorn versuchte seine Fesseln zu lösen. Elladan beruhigte seinen Bruder. "Diese verdammten Fesseln. Ich brauche etwas um sie auf zu schneiden." Elladan kniete hinter den Mensch. "Vielleicht kann ich den Knoten lösen." Er zog an den dicken Seilen. Aragorn wurde nervös. Legolas hielt seine Schreie nicht mehr zurück. Er musste große Schmerzen haben um seinen stolz auf diese Art zu vergessen. „Beeil dich! Ich muss ihm helfen." – "Ich dachte es ist zu gefährlich… jetzt bist du frei." Aragorn schüttelte die Überreste ab. „Ich kann hier nicht einfach herum sitzen und nichts machen. Du wirst bei Elrohir bleiben und dich nicht einmischen egal was passiert. Du musst deinen Bruder beschützen. Er ist noch zu schwach." Aragorn schlich sich an den nächsten Ork heran und brachte ihn zu Boden.

ooooo

Legolas konnte nichts anderes tun als schreien. Der Schmerz war zu groß. Jeder Schlag erschien stärker. Sein Rücken war blutig und Fleisch war heraus gerissen. Gwann-Agar genoss immer noch den Schmerz, den er dem anderen Elb bereitete. „Es scheint dir zu gefallen. Wenn du es nicht mögen würdest, würdest du mich anflehen zu stoppen, ist das nicht so?" Ich denke ich werde dir ein bisschen entgegenkommen und den Schmerz erhöhen. Magst du Feuer?" Gwann-Agar warf du blutige Peitsche zu Boden und beugte sich zu Legolas herunter um in sein Ohr flüstern zu können. „Oder etwas anderes schmerzvolles, das ich mit dir tun könnte…" Der dunkle Elb legte eine Hand auf Legolas Rücken, einen Finger tief in die Wunden reibend. Er konnte fühlen wie das Fleisch unter seiner Hand zitterte. Der Blick des Elbenprinzen sagte ihm alles was er wissen musste. „Aber ich denke ich will das für später aufheben." Er leckte die Spitze von Legolas Ohr, bevor er aufstand.

Legolas presste seine Augen fest zu. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Schmerzen und ein wenig auch vor Angst. Er konnte immer noch den Kontakt der Zunge an seinem Ohr spüren und er wusste dass es nicht nur eine Laune von Gwann-Agar war, sondern ein Versprechen für mehr und dass ängstigte ihn zu tiefst. Legolas hatte immer noch die Erinnerung an seine Schreie, sein Stolz verbot es ihm aber den Folterer zu fragen, ob er aufhöre, selbst wenn er mehrere Male daran gedacht hatte. Er wollte nur in die Dunkelheit driften und alles andere vergessen. Legolas wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz an seinem Bein fühlte. Er war genug bei Bewusstsein um nicht aufzuschreien.

Ein Ork hatte eine heiße Stange in der Hand und presste sie leicht gegen das Bein des Elben. Er erhöhte den Druck, bis er das verbrannte Fleisch riechen konnte. Legolas wehrte sich schwach gegen die Orks die ihn festhielten, aber der Schmerz war mehr als ertragen konnte und er schrie. Plötzlich war die Folter vorbei. Einige Orks riefen etwas und das gesamte Lager war auf den Beinen.

Aragorn köpfte ein paar Orks bis sie ihn bemerkten. Er arbeitete seinen Weg vor bis zu Legolas, der bewegungslos am Boden lag. Aragorns Wut stieg, als er seinen Freund sah. Plötzlich schlang sich eine Lederpeitsche um sein Genick. Mit einem starken Ruck wurde er auf den Boden geworfen. Die Luft wich aus seinen Lungen als er aufschlug und er musste schwer atmen. Aragorn wusste von Anfang an, dass er keine Chance hatte aber wenigstens war er näher bei Legolas; eigentlich war das der einzige Grund, warum er das überhaupt getan hatte. Der eine, der ihn mit der Peitsche getroffen hatte stand über ihm. Es war einer der Elben aber Aragorn wusste seinen Namen nicht. „Das war idiotisch. Du solltest dafür bestraft werden, aber um dir zu zeigen, dass du deinem Freund hier nichts Gutes getan hast werde ich ihn Schmerzen lehren." Der Elb war anders von Gwaith oder Gwann-Agar. Anders als die beiden Elben waren seine Augen nicht grün sondern braun.

Dînneag (stiller Schmerz) war zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er wusste dass dieser Mensch sehr bald wegen seiner dummen Handlung Reue zeigen würde und er würde ihm zeigen warum. Orks hielten Aragorn auf dem Boden, während Dînnaeg vier Haken in der Hand hielt. Die haken waren aus Eisen, mit drei Spitzen Enden. Zwei auf den Seiten und eine in der Mitte. Die mittlere wurde durch Aragorns Fleisch gestoßen. Der Mensch biss auf seine Lippen um einen schrei zu verhindern. Der haken steckte tief in der Erde, durch seine hand hindurch, um zu verhindern, dass er fliehen konnte. Er lag mit seinem Rücken auf dem Boden. „Jetzt wirst du eine Lektion lernen. Du kannst deinen Freunden nicht helfen. Jedes Mal wenn du ihnen helfen willst, werden sie mehr Leid erfahren. Bring ihn zu mir!" Zwei Orks zogen Legolas zu Dînnaeg und ließen ihn auf seine Knie fallen. Legolas hielt die Luft an, als er Hände auf seinem verwundeten Rücken spürte. „Ich sehe, dass Gwann richtig gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Aber du bist noch nicht fertig. Dank deinem Freund hier wirst du noch mehr erleiden müssen. Du wärst frei um in die schmerzlose Welt der Bewusstlosigkeit zu gleiten, wenn dein Freund hier nicht da wäre." Legolas wurde gezwungen über Aragorn zu knien, ein Bein auf jeder Seite. „ich will dass du jede Emotion siehst, die deinem Freund über sein Gesicht kommt, wenn er sich vor Schmerzen windet. Ich will dass du spürst, wie sich seine Muskeln verkrampfen, wenn er gegen einen Schrei ankämpft. Und ich will, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass du der Grund für seine Schmerzen bist."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Eine kleine Warnung. Diese Story wird ab jetzt wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt immer blutiger und brutaler. Also nur wer das erträgt sollte auch weiter lesen.

Aber ich denke, dass ich kein Einzelfall bin und es noch mehr Leute da draußen gibt, die von LeggyFolter nicht genug bekommen ;)

Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, denn sie ist mir wichtig!


	5. Kapitel 5

Ich danke all denjenigen, die eine Review geschrieben haben, es freut mich jades Mal. Ganz besonderer Dank an diejenigen, die eine besonders lange review geschrieben haben...

...

Teil 5

…………………………………………………………………….

Dînnaeg verdrehte Legolas Arm schmervoll auf den Rücken. Er zwang den blonden Elb über seinen menschlichen Freund zu liegen. Mit einem heftigen Ruck kugelte er Legolas rechte Schulter aus. Aragorn schloss seine Augen als Legolas vor Schmerz direkt neben seinem Ohr schrie. Der blonde Elb wand sich in Schmerz als Dînnaeg seinen erschlafften Arm zu Boden fallen lies. Legolas fühlte wie seine rechte Hand taub wurde. Er wollte dass das ein Ende hatte; wollte den Schmerz vergessen und bewusstlos werden. Er bekam diese Art von Erleichterung jedoch nicht und wurde in eine sitzende Position gezogen. Dînnaeg riss sein lose hängendes Oberteil weg und warf es zu Boden. „Und bereust du jetzt? Oder muss ich noch weiter machen?" – „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich bin es den du verletzen willst." Dînnaeg grinste. „Du hast da etwas falsch verstanden. Ich will dich nicht körperlich verletzen. Der Nebeneffekt dieser Tortur ist, dass ich ihn ebenfalls quälen kann. Ist das nicht toll?" Aragorn fragte sich warum diese Elben so sehr wie Orks waren. „Wer seit ihr, dass ihr es so geniest andere Lebewesen zu foltern?" Dînnaeg antwortete während er Legolas dazu zwang aus einem Becher zu trinken. „Wenn du neben Orks aufgewachsen wärst, wärst du genau wie wir." Legolas wehrte sich gegen ihn aber der dunkle Elb drückte seine Schulter. Legolas schrie auf und schluckte. Die schwarze, dicke Flüssigkeit rannte seinen Rachen runter. Legolas musste würgen, als er erkannte, dass es Orkblut war. „Es enthält mehr als nur Orkblut. Das pure Böse ist in ihm. Es macht den, der das trinkt gewillt und gehorsam. Es wird dich von innen nach außen verändern. Leider ist es nicht besonders wirksam in diesen kleinen Mengen aber je mehr du davon trinkst, um so größer wird der Effekt sein." Er schlug einen Ellbogen auf Aragorns Brust und zwang auch ihn die Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Es schmeckte metallisch und bitter. Ihre Hände wurden wieder vor ihrem Körper zusammen gebunden. Ein paar Orks schleppten sie zurück zu den Zwillingen. Beide waren bewusstlos noch ehe sie ihre Freunde erreichten.

Die Sonne versank hinter dem Horizont und tauchte den Wald in tiefe Dunkelheit.

Elladan versuchte Aragorn und Legolas zu wecken aber er schaffte es nicht. „Was haben sie dir angetan?" Er betrachtete dem blonden Elb sein Rücken. „Diese dreckigen Kreaturen." – „Das habe ich gehört." Elladan hatte nicht gehört, dass Gwaith zu ihm kam. „Ich bin mir sicher dass du das hast aber nur um sicher zu sein: Ihr seit dreckige, falsche Kreaturen!" Elladan stand auf, Ärger ergriff ihn. Er konnte das grinsen des anderen sehen. „Es sieht so aus, als ob du uns nicht leiden kannst. Wie kommt das bloß? Habe ich irgendetwas falsches getan?" – „Du wirst dafür bezahlen! Ich schwöre du wirst für das, was du meinen Freunden angetan hast bezahlen." Gwaith musste lachen. „Du kleiner, kleiner Elb von Bruchtal. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wer ich bin? Ich habe keine Angst vor dir oder deinem kleinen Vater. Selbst er ist noch jünger als ich. Ich habe Dinge erlebt, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst und ich habe Freunde, die du niemals treffen willst. Du bist nichts anderes als ein Stück Scheiße in meinem Augen, genau wie deine Freunde hier. Ich freue mich wenn das hier vorbei ist und ich euch alle loswerden kann. Das einzige für was ihr gut seit ist ein Fußabtreter. Jetzt wirst du und der lächerliche Prinz vorne weiter gehen."

Elladan versuchte alles zusammen zu fügen was er über diese Elben wusste aber es schien ein Stück zu fehlen. Er versuchte Legolas zu wecken. Zu seiner Überraschung wachte sein elbischer Freund auf. Legolas wich aus, als Elladan seine Stirn berührte. „Ich bin's nur. Du warst bewusstlos für über einen halben Tag." Legolas Schmerzen kamen zurück, zusammen mit seinem Bewusstsein. „Aragorn?" – „Er ist immer noch nicht wach aber ich denke dass er jetzt nur noch schläft. Wir müssen vorne laufen. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum aber Gwaith scheint einen Grund dafür zu haben. Warte ich helfe dir." Es war leichter gesagt als getan. Elladan konnte seinem Freund kaum helfen, mit verbunden Händen. Er verhakte seinen Händen zwischen Legolas verbundenen und zog ihn hoch. Legolas schrie auf als ein Zug auf seiner Schulter war. Schließlich stand er, wenn er auch an dem Zwilling lehnen musste. Er schnappte nach Luft; kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. 

Elrohirs Wunde war fast geheilt, dank seinen elbischen Heilfähigkeiten. Er half Aragorn auf die Füße. „Legolas und Elladan wurden gezwungen vorne zu rennen, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Mir gefällt das nicht." Aragorn war nicht davon begeistert, dass sie getrennt wurden, nicht nach alldem was passiert war. Der Mensch kämpfte seine Reue nieder und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag.

Sie rannten die Nacht durch. Die Orks begleiteten sie. „Wir sollten bald dort sein. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir durchrennen, ohne Halt zu machen. Wir wären am nächsten Mittag dort." Gwaith war zufrieden mit der Idee von Gwann-Agar. „Um so schneller wir dort sind, umso schneller können wir sie los werden. Langsam ist es bemerkbar, dass das selbe Blut durch unsere Adern fließt, mein kleiner Bruder. Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages ein großer Anführer, wo auch immer uns das hinführen wird." Gwann-Agar erwartete die Ankunft an der Festung im Süden. Obwohl dort nichts war als Ruinen, war es dennoch ein Stückchen Zuhause.

"Ich kann nicht mehr..." Legolas atmete schwer. Sein Rücken schmerzte mit jedem Schritt den er tat. Aber er fühlte noch etwas anderes, in ihm. Er fühlte ein schwacher Schmerz, noch war er so wenig, dass Legolas ihn unterdrückte.

Elladan versuchte Legolas mit zu ziehen aber es war zu spät. Der Prinz stolperte und fiel auf seine Knie. „Steh auf!" Einer der Elben hinter ihnen schrie. „Ich kann nicht..." Legolas Energie war verbraucht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. „Ich sagte steh auf! Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du kannst oder nicht. Du wirst jetzt weiter gehen oder nie wieder dazu fähig sein." Die ganze Meute stoppte. Gwaith und Gwann-Agar drehten sich herum und gingen in einem katzenartigen Gang auf Legolas zu. Elladan versuchte immer noch ihn auf die Füße zu bringen aber die Hektik der Situation und die Tatsache, dass seine Hände gebunden waren verbot ihm eine solche Handlung.

Gwaith' Ärger wuchs. Er hasste das. Er wollte nur, dass dies endlich vorbei war, so schnell wie möglich, so dass er zurück in den Süden oder Norden gehen konnte und sich wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Ein Blick zu seinem Bruder verriet ihm, dass Gwann-Agar seine Position genoss. Sie stoppten vor dem Gefangenen. „Geh zurück auf deine Position Toledang (aus Eisen kommend)!" Der Elb ging zurück, gegen seinen Willen. Er wollte dem gefangenen seine Wut zeigen. Er war sehr ungeduldig und wollte, genau wie die anderen, so schnell wie möglich zurück.

Gwaith schickte Toledang einen verärgerten Blick zu. Er würde ihm später Geduld zeigen müssen. Legolas Kopf hing herunter und er atmete schwer. Elladan saß gebückt neben ihm und versuchte ihn hoch zu bekommen. „Steh auf!" Gwaith benutzte die selbe Rücksichtslosigkeit wie Toledang. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass er zu schwach ist um auf zu stehen?" Elladan stand auf, Gwaith ins Gesicht schauend. Er ignorierte den leicht amüsierten Blick von Gwann-Agar. Gwaith brauchte das jetzt nicht. „Zu schwach? Warum sollten wir ihn dann nicht einfach gleich umbringen? Gwann-Agar drückte Elladan gegen den nächsten Baum, mit einer Hand hielt er seine Arme, mit der anderen drückte er ein Messer gegen seinen Hals.

Gwaith drückte Legolas zu Boden. Mit seiner linken Hand umschloss er Legolas Hals, seinen Atemweg zudrückend, mit der anderen Hand presste er einen Dolch gegen sein Fleisch. „Warte ich meinte es nicht so." Elladan versuchte aus dem starken Griff zu entfliehen, ohne Erfolg.

Legolas war sich seiner Situation bewusst. Er konnte die scharfe Klinge an seinem Fleisch spüren. Gwaith hob den Dolch in die Höhe. Legolas schloss seine Augen; er wusste, dass es bald vorüber sein würde. Er würde Mittelerde verlassen und in die Hallen von Valinor gehen.

Elladan schrie auf. Er flehte sie an auf zu hören. Gwaith lies den Dolch auf Legolas Hals niederfahren. Elladans schloss seine Augen um die Szene vor ihm nicht sehen zu müssen. Er hörte wie die Klinge den Boden traf; es war vorbei.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, das schlimmste erwartend. Der Dolch steckte ein Stück von Legolas Kopf in der Erde. Legolas war immer noch am Leben. Elladan musste gegen die Tränen kämpfen, die sich in seinen Augen formten. Er hätte fast seinen besten Freund verloren. „Das wird euch eine Lehre sein. Beiden. Er wird rennen oder er wird das nächste Mal wirklich sterben." Gwaith ging. Sein Bruder Gwann-Agar folgte ihm und schickte ein letztes grinsen in Elladans Richtung.  
………………………………………………….

Wow, das war knapp... sie werden im nächsten Teil ankommen und noch viel grausamere Dinge werden passieren...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ihr könnt mir ja Mal schreiben ;)


	6. Kapitel 6

Hier kommt das 6. Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass ihr auch weiterhin so viele Reviews schreibt und natürlich auch, dass euch die Story auch weiterhin so gut gefällt.

…………………………………………………………..

Teil 6

…………………………………………………………..

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir und deinem kleinen Elb. Ich hatte leider keine Zeit das zu machen, was ich wollte, will Gwaith gehen wollte. Wenn ich mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich schlimmere Dinge getan, als du sie dir vorstellen kannst." Dînnaeg rannte an Aragorn vorbei und ließ ihn verdutzt zurück. Was der andere Elb mit Legolas gemacht hatte, war bei weitem genug um ihm zu zeigen, dass er auch machen würde, was er sagte.

Elrohir schaute auf seinen extrem blassen Bruder. Aragorn hat Blut verloren, durch die tiefen Wunden der Eisenhaken. Die Wunden verheilten im Vergleich zu elbischen Wunden nicht sehr gut. Sie hatten nicht gesehen, warum alle anhielten, aber sie dachten sich, dass es etwas mit einem ihrer Freunde zu tun haben musste, sehr wahrscheinlich mit Legolas.

Ihr Marsch dauerte noch einen halben Tag. Es war schon hell. Die Sonne stand über Mittelerde, durch die dicken Äste von Düsterwald scheinend.

Elladan konnte fühlen, dass etwas böses vor ihnen lag. Sein Körper war angespannt. Legolas war kaum bei Bewusstsein, getragen von ein paar Orks.

Crebain flogen über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Sie kundschafteten für jemanden den Wald aus. Es war ersichtlich, dass sie für jemanden arbeiteten aber nicht einmal Gwaith wusste für wen.

Die Landschaft wurde immer kahler. Die Bäume hatten keine Blätter mehr und das Gras war braun und verdörrt. Plötzlich wurde jedem bewusst, wo sie waren. Ihr Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Sie hatten gerade das Gebiet rund um Dol Guldur betreten.

Gwaith atmete ein. „Endlich wieder daheim. Jetzt können wird den Rest des Weges gemütlich laufen. Der feind wird nicht so nahe and Dol Guldur herankommen." Gwann-Agar hielt an und warf einen Blick zurück zu den Gefangenen. „Ja, jetzt werde ich Zeit haben diesen kleinen Ausflug zu genießen. Hey, Gwaith, brauchst du alle Gefangenen oder kannst du mir einen überlassen? Oder zumindest teilen?" Gwaith schickte seinem Bruder einen wissenden Blick, fast schon grinsend vor Belustigung. „Du kannst es nicht lassen oder?" Gwann-Agar versuchte unschuldig zu schauen, nur das glitzern in seinen Augen verriet ihn. „Ich? Was? Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Jetzt musste Gwaith lachen. „Dann muss ich dir wohl deinen spezial Raum zeigen,... vielleicht wird der Zustand dort drin dich daran erinnern. Wenn wir gerade dabei sind, du solltest jemand beauftragen, das sauber zu machen, bevor es anfängt zu verrotten." Gwann-Agar grinste. „Ich bin mir sicher ein paar Orks würden es genießen, dort drin sauber zu machen. Sie sind so seltsame Kreaturen, aber irgendwie zu nützlich um sie zu töten." Gwaith Ausdruck veränderte sich. „Schau dich um, bevor du sprichst oder du wirst nie wieder dazu fähig sein." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Wegen der anderen Sache. Du kannst mit ihnen machen, was du willst. Aber du fragst nur nach einem? Jemand besonderes?" Gwaith Ausdruck veränderte sich von spielerisch zu grausam. „Ja, der kleine Elbenprinz. Es fühlt sich gut an ihn zu quälen und ich bin mir sicher, dass noch mehr Dinge in meinen Kopf kommen werden." – „Da bin ich mir sicher." Murmelte Gwaith. Nur sein Bruder konnte die letzen Worte verstehen und diese brachten ein grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Die Ruinen von Dol Guldur ragten vor ihnen empor. Es war alles schwarz. Keine Pflanzen wuchsen dort. Ein paar Orks fingen an zu rennen. Gwann-Agar schrie ihnen etwas nach in der schwarzen Sprache.

Sie waren noch nie zuvor so nah bei Dol Guldur. Aragorn hatte schon mehrmals Gandalf und sein Vater über den Ort sprechen hören aber er hatte sich nie einen so dunklen Ort vorgestellt. Das gewaltige Tor war teilweise eingebrochen. Der einst große Turm war zerstört und Stücke lagen überall auf der Erde verteilt. Die Hälfte des Tunnels lag offen. Die Gefangenen wehrten sich, als sie näher zu der dunklen Festung kamen. Außer Aragorn fühlten sie alle das böse dieses Ortes.

Sie passierten das Tor und gingen Treppenstufen hinab; sie kamen an einen kaum beleuchteten Gang. Die Wände waren aus schwarzem Stein. Wieder führten Treppen nach unten. Fackeln spendeten schwaches Licht. Von dem Gang führten kurze Passagen in große hallen. Nur ein paar der Räume waren durch schwere Eisentüren geschlossen. Sie kamen an die zweite Treppe, nach unten führend. Der nächste Gang in den sie kamen in einen anderen Gang, der genauso aussah, als der erste. Die Luft war dicker und es war noch dunkler. Sie konnten andere Stimmen hören, hinter dicken Türen und konnten nur vermuten, dass sie Orks gehörten. Am Ende des langen Ganges war eine große Halle. Sie bestand ebenfalls aus schwarzem Stein. In der Mitte stand ein Thron. Er war überzogen mit rotem Samt. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein Sockel. Ein Stück Stoff verbarg den Gegenstand darunter.

Die Orks folgten ihnen und standen um den Thron, als sich Gwaith hinsetzte. Die Gefangenen wurden auf ihre Knie gezwungen. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit auch zu erklären, warum ihr hier seid." Gwaith machte eine kurze Pause. Legolas letzte Kraft verließ ihn und er sank bewusstlos zu Boden. „Bring ihn irgendwo in eine Zelle. Ich bin mir sicher du wirst genug Zeit mit ihm verbringen, um ihm alles zu erklären, was er wissen muss." Gwann-Agar nickte. Er befahl ein paar Orks den Gefangenen hinter ihm her zu bringen.

„Jetzt da das klar ist, werde ich euch sagen, warum ihr hier seid. Wir bekamen die Nachricht, dass eine Kreatur, Gollum, in euren Händen war. Wir haben geholfen ihm zu entfliehen, wie ihr vielleicht wisst. Nur um ihn wieder zu fangen und weg zu bringen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Mein Herr will mit jedem von euch sprechen, danach habe ich die Freiheit mit euch zu tun, was ich will." – „Wer ist dein Herr?" Aragorn hatte einen Verdacht. Es machte ihn nervös, dass sie von Gollum wussten und dass sie ihn gefangen hielten. Er hatte Gandalfs Ernst in dieser Sache gespürt und er hatte ihn niemals zuvor so gesehen. Das Gollum jetzt in den Händen des Feindes war verschlimmerte es nur noch.

„Du wirst das früh genug erfahren. Ich sag nur eins, er war einer der Untertanen von Morgoth." Aragorn kannte nur eine Kreatur, die Morgoth untertan war und hier lebte. Bevor er den Namen aussprechen konnte, tat es Elladan. „Sauron... er ist der dunkle Lord, von dem du sprichst?" Gwaith war zufrieden mit den geschockten Gesichtern. „Du solltest nicht an ihn denken, du wirst ihn noch früh genug treffen." – „Wie ist das möglich, dass der dunkle Lord einem Elb traut?" Dieses Mal sprach Elrohir. „Ich denke es ist genug, wenn ich sage, dass wir uns seit meiner Geburt in Angband kennen." Jetzt waren die drei Gefangenen mehr als nur geschockt. Sie hatten mit allem gerechnet aber das war nichts davon.

„Bring ihn und den Mensch runter in die Zellen, aber nicht zwei, die nebeneinander sind. Trennt sie so weit wie möglich. Und knebelt sie." Gwaith sprach in der schwarzen Sprache. Nur die Orks und die anderen Elben verstanden ihn. Sie schoben Elrohir und Aragorn davon. Sie wehrten sich gegen die rauen Hände der Orks aber es war hoffnungslos. Elladan kniete noch auf dem Boden.

Die Orks brachten die beiden ein Stockwerk tiefer, über lange Treppen in einen dunklen Ort. Die Luft war voll von verrottetem Gestank. Es war wie ein Gefängnis. Die Zelltüren waren aus Eisen mit kleinen Fenstern mit Stäben. Die Orks verbanden die Füße der Gefangenen und knebelten sie, bevor die Kreaturen sie in die Zelle stießen.

ooooo

„Hast du jemals den dunklen Lord getroffen?" Gwaith stand auf und schaute direkt in Elladans angsterfüllten Augen. Der kniende Elb zeigte keine Reaktion. „Ich denke nicht. Jetzt werde ich dir etwas zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher du hast schon einmal davon gehört." Gwaith stand hinter den Sockel. Er griff nach dem Tuch und zog es weg. Elladan zog die Luft ein. Ein runder Stein lag auf dem Sockel. „Woher?…" Gwaith unterbrach Elladan. „Woher ich es habe? Es ist der Palantir von Elendil. Einer seiner drei Steine. Er hatte ihn in Emyn Beraid in Amon Sûl versteckt, aber nicht gut genug." Gwaith gab den Orks ein Zeichen. Sie verließen den Raum. Zwei Elben zogen Elladan auf die Füße und zogen den sich wehrenden Elb neben Gwaith. „Jetzt wirst du hineinschauen. Sauron will wissen, was du über die kleine Geschichte mit Gollum weißt." Elladan versuchte sich zu wehren aber die anderen beiden Elben zwangen ihn in den runden Stein zu schauen. Plötzlich waren all seine Gedanken fixiert, er konnte sich nicht bewegen oder richtig denken. Dann erschien Sauron.

Ich hoffe euch gefiel auch dieses Kapitel. Mir hat es richtig Spaß gemacht das zu übersetzen... jetzt dann wird es richtig spannend...

Und auch alle leggy Tortur Fans kommen auf ihre vollen Kosten. Diese ist der Grund für die hohe Altersfreigabe...


	7. Kapitel 7

Hallo Leute, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Freut mich, dass auch diejenigen die Story lesen, die sie schon auf englisch gelesen haben.

…………………………………………………

Teil 7

…………………………………………………..

Legolas erwachte langsam. Er konnte den kalten Boden an seinem nackten Oberkörper spüren. Der Raum war kaum beleuchtet. Er versuchte aufzusitzen und stöhnte; sein Rücken brannte schmerzhaft. Die Benommenheit wich und langsam wurde sein Kopf klarer. Er zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust und setzte sich auf seine Fersen.

"Ah. Du hast endlich beschlossen dich mir anzuschließen?" Legolas drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Durch die schnelle Bewegung schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Genick. Endlich konnte er Gwann-Agar erkennen, der ein paar Meter weg auf einem schwarzen Stuhl saß. Legolas konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, hier her gebracht worden zu sein. Die letzte Erinnerung, die er hatte war von dem Thronsaal.

"Wo sind die anderen?" Nur ein raues Flüstern kam über seine Lippen. Er musste husten. „Deine Freunde sind weggesperrt. Sie interessieren jetzt nicht." Gwann-Agar stand auf. Er ergriff vier Fackeln und zündete sie mit Feuer an. Er platzierte jede an einer Wand im Raum.

Legolas Magen zog sich zusammen als der Raum vollkommen erhellt war und er für seine Augen offen da lag. Der Raum war größer, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Er war voller Dinge. Eine Wand war übersäht mit vielen verschiedenen Arten von Peitschen. Ketten und Haken waren an einer anderen Wand. Legolas konnte nur kurz einen Blick auf den hohen Tisch hinter ihm werfen. An einer Wand war ein Rad, eine Kette führte davon weg, zu einem zweiten Rad an der Decke. Sie endete mit einem Haken, ein Meter über dem Boden hängend. Ein paar Stäbe und Stangen lagen auf dem Boden neben einem alten Feuerplatz, gefüllt mit schwarzer Kohle.

Legolas bemerkte zu seinem erstaunen, dass weder seine Hände noch Füße gefesselt waren.

Plötzlich schloss sich eine Hand um seinen Hals. Legolas war überrascht, durch die Berührung der kalten Finger. Er konnte den Atem des anderen Elben an seiner Schulter spüren. „Leider konnte ich mit dir nicht machen, was ich wollte, weil mein Bruder gehen wollte. Ich denke ich werde das jetzt nachholen." Gwann-Agar drückte die rechte Schulter von dem elben Prinz und genoss das kurze zischen durch den Schmerz, den er auslöste. „Tut das weh?" Der dunkle Elb ergriff Legolas Arm mit beiden Händen. Mit einem Ruck kugelte er die Schulter wieder ein. Legolas schrie und versuchte wegzukommen aber der andere Elb hielt ihn in seinem starken Griff. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich derjenige bin, der dir die Schulter wieder auskugelt." Er ließ den Arm zu Boden fallen.

Legolas versuchte unbewusst weg zu kriechen. Seine rechte Schulter brannte. „Wo willst du hin? Es hat gerade erst begonnen. Ich werde aber gerecht sein und dir überlassen, was du, sagen wir mal, als erstes erfahren willst."

Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ nach. Der erste Gedanke war Flucht. Legolas hievte sich auf alle viere. „Du willst spielen? Wenn du mir nicht antwortest werde ich entscheiden, mit was wir beginnen." Legolas ignorierte den anderen Elb und stand auf, auf wackelige Beine.

Gwann-Agar war zu Frieden, mit dem Gedanken, dass sein neues Opfer immer noch genug Kraft und Stolz übrig hatte, um ihm stehend gegenüber zu treten. Er hasste es, wenn seine Gefangenen einfach aufgaben.

Legolas stand Gwann-Agar gegenüber und konnte erkennen, dass dieser jeden Augenblick genoss. Legolas suchte die Tür des Raums; sie war nur einen Meter weg. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er an der Tür war und noch schneller musste er erkennen, dass sie abgeschlossen war. Das Lachen, das den Raum erfüllte ärgerte ihn. Legolas schnappte sich eine der Stangen auf dem Boden und drehte sich zu seinem Feind herum.

Der schwarzhaarige Elb reagierte ohne zu zögern. Er rannte in den Elbenprinzen und warf ihn um. Legolas versuchte seinen Feind mit der Stange zu schlagen aber Gwann-Agar griff sie mit beiden Händen und drückte sie herunter.

Legolas rechte Schulter schmerzte ihn und er konnte die Stange nicht mehr halten. Gwann-Agar riss das Eisen aus den Händen des anderen Elbs und richtete das spitze Ende auf Legolas Hals. Mit jedem Atemzug den er machte kratzte die Spitze an seiner Haut und zog dünne Linien von Blut.

Legolas war nicht zufrieden mit der hilflosen Position in der er sich befand. Der andere Elb saß auf seiner Hüfte, beide Beine waren um die Beine des unteren Elbs gewickelt, in solch einer Art, dass der blonde Elb sie nicht bewegen konnte. Beide Arme waren über seinem Kopf nach unten gehalten, von Gwann-Agars rechter Hand.

"Was machst du jetzt? Hä? Du bist in meiner Hand, falls du das bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hast." Er beugte sich herunter, bis er neben Legolas Ohr war. „Und vielleicht kann ich dich später noch gebrauchen." Der dunkle Elb stand wieder auf, den sich wehrenden Legolas mit sich ziehend. Gwann-Agar schnallte den blonden Elb Rücken zuerst auf den Tisch. Er sicherte die Hand- und Fußgelenke mit festen Lederstreifen.

"Mit was soll ich anfangen?" Gwann-Agar fuhr eine Hand über Legolas nackte Haut auf seiner Brust und genoss das Gefühl der Muskeln, die sich bei seiner Berührung zusammenzogen. „Mit den Peitschen?" Legolas blieb still. Gwann-Agar verschwand aus seiner Sicht.

Als er wieder zurück kam hatte er eine dünne Peitsche in der Hand. Es war eine besondere Peitsche, nicht eine der schweren aus Eisen, die Gwann-Agar zuvor verwendet hatte.

"Es ist eine meiner Lieblinge, weil sie nicht nur Brandmarken hinterlässt, so wie die anderen Lederpeitschen, sondern sich tief in das Fleisch schneidet. Sie ist wie die Sehne eines Bogens." Gwann-Agar stieg auf den Tisch und stand über Legolas. Er zog an der Peitsche mit der einen Hand, mit der anderen hielt er den Griff fest. Er ließ das Ende los und sie peitschte über Legolas nackte Brust und schnitt sich in sein Fleisch. Der blonde Elb krümmte sich und presste seine Zähne zusammen, um einen Schrei zu verhindern. „Lass deinem Schmerz freien Lauf! Schrei für mich!" Sie traf ihn ein zweites Mal auf der Brust. Legolas stöhnte leise aber den Schrei verhinderte er abermals. „Du machst dir nur dein Leben schwer."

Die Peitsche traf Legolas erneut, halber auf seinem Gesicht. Der brennende Schmerz war genug um einen kurzen Aufschrei zu provozieren. Der Prinz konnte fühlen, wie das Blut über seine Backe lief.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe im Moment ziemlich viel mit der Fortsetzung zu tun. Irgendwie scheine ich zur Zeit eine Blockade zu haben.

Ich hoffe das nächste Mal geht es schneller.


	8. Kapitel 8

Ich weiß, dass ich lange gebraucht habe, aber leider muss ich nicht nur schreiben sondern auch noch andere Dinge erledigen. Aber dennoch hoffe ich, dass ihr euch auf das nächste Kapitel gefreut habt… denn es war mir wie immer ein Vergnügen mich noch einmal um meine alte Story zu kümmern und ein neues Kapitel wieder aufleben zu lassen… vor allem eines mit Leggy-Folter.

……………………………………………….

Teil 8

………………………………………………

Gwann-Agar saß auf Legolas' Bauch. Er fasste hinter sich und holte ein neues Instrument hervor. Er zog es über seine rechte Hand. Es war aus Eisen und hatte vier lange, scharfe Klingen. Jede Klinge steckte auf einem Finger, nur der Daumen war frei und sie waren getrennt voneinander beweglich.

Gwann-Agar platzierte eine Klinge über dem Schnitt in Legolas' Wange. Der blonde Elb versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, aber eine Hand ergriff sein Kinn und verhinderte jede Bewegung. Der dunkle Elb erhöhte den Druck der Klinge und öffnete die Wunde wieder. Legolas wand sich unter ihm, hatte aber nicht die Chance wegzukommen. Der Prinz schloss seine Augen, als er eine Zunge fühlte, die das Blut von seiner Wange leckte. „Du schmeckst süßer als ein Ork, deren Blut ist dick und bitter." Legolas hoffte, dass das bald vorbei war. Er hasste es, auf diese Weise gedemütigt zu werden. Er konnte Schmerzen ertragen aber er verabscheute die Art, wie der andere Elb ihn behandelte.

"Du magst das nicht?" Legolas machte den Fehler seinen Kopf zu schütteln, wenn auch nur ganz leicht. Es war genug um ein Grinsen auf Gwann-Agars Gesicht zu bringen. „Gut! Dann werde ich damit wohl weiter machen." – "Du bist krank." Legolas konnte das nicht zurückhalten. "Wirklich? Denkst du das wirklich?" Gwann-Agar bekam einen verspielt beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann war die Hand von Legolas Kinn weg.

Der dunkle Elb band mit einem schwarzen Stück Stoff die Augen seines Opfers. Er fuhr die Klingen leicht über Legolas Brust, den kleinsten Druck verwendend. Er verstärkte den Druck und erzeugte dünne Linien von rotem Blut.

Legolas konnte nicht sehen was um ihn herum geschah. Plötzlich waren die scharfen Spitzen der Klingen verschwunden. Das Gewicht auf ihm verlagerte sich. Legolas kämpfte mit der Furcht, erzeugt von seiner Blindheit. Er erwartete irgendetwas jeden Moment zu passieren. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz brannte durch seine rechte Wade. Der blonde Elb schrie auf. Legolas drehte seinen Kopf, um sein Gesicht an seinen Oberarm zu drücken und die Schreie zu verhindern. Er konnte fühlen, dass was auch immer diesen Schmerz verursachte immer noch in seinem Bein steckte. Sein Atem kam in kurzen Stößen und er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht bei jedem Atemzug aufzustöhnen. Legolas konnte keinen klaren Gedanken durch den Schmerz führen.

Ein Schrei rang in seinen Ohren, aus seinem Mund kommend. Ein neuer Schmerz explodierte in seiner linken Wade. Blut floss von seiner Unterlippe über Legolas Kinn, wo er sich drauf gebissen hatte, um nicht zu Schreien.

Gwann-Agar war zufrieden. Er betrachtete die stumpfe Eisenstange, die er jeweils zwischen die beiden Knochen in den Waden gestoßen hatte. Die Beine waren durch die Stange verbunden. Blut rann von dem Tisch und tropfte auf den Boden. Der schwarzhaarige Elb drehte sich herum, immer noch auf Legolas sitzend. Die Brust seines Opfers hob und senkte sich hektisch. „Ich wusste doch, dass du schreien kannst. Ich fürchte, dass ich dich für kurze Zeit verlassen muss. Es sollte aber unmöglich sein, von hier zu fliehen. Also bleib still, wenn du nicht willst, dass irgendein Ork das zu Ende bringt." Gwann-Agar schwang sich von dem Tisch und verließ Legolas. Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und ging in Richtung Thronsaal.

Ooooo

Elladan fühlte sich, als würde jeder Teil seines Körpers einzeln herausgerissen werden. Er wusste nichts mehr, außer diese seltsame Stimme, die in seinem Kopf sprach. Er wusste nicht, wann er aufgehört hatte zu schreien und angefangen zu schluchzen. Es war zu viel Schmerz, wie tausende Messer, die durch deinen Körper stechen. Die Stimme fragte ihn immer und immer wieder Dinge. Elladan wusste nichts aber der dunkle Lord glaubte ihm nicht. Elladans Körper war zu schwach um länger das Bewusstsein zu halten und sackte zu Boden. Gwaith war zufrieden. Dieser Elb wusste offensichtlich wirklich nichts. „Bringt mir den anderen Elb. Kette diesen hier and die Wand."

Gwann-Agar betrat den Thronsaal. Sein Bruder saß gelangweilt auf dem großen Thron. Einer der Zwillinge war mit Ketten an der Wand zu seiner rechten befestigt. Sein Kopf hing runter und sein Körper war gebeugt. „Nichts?" Gwaith schaute auf. "Nein gar nichts. Er wusste nichts." Gwaith kam ein anderer Gedanke. "Und wie läuft es mit deinem Spielkameraden?" Gwann-Agar lachte. "Endlich habe ich ihm gezeigt, wie man Gefühl zeigt." – „Hilft das um Stress loszuwerden? Wenn ja, sollte ich das mal probieren."

Die Orks betraten den Raum, Elrohir mit sich scleifend.

Ooooo

Elrohir wurde aus seiner Zelle geschleppt. Er versuchte sich zu wehren aber es war hoffnungslos. Sie schleiften ihn in einen großen Raum. Er konnte seinen Bruder auf der anderen Seite des Raums erkennen. Furcht ergriff ihn bei dieser Sicht. Elladan schien keine erkennbare Wunde zu haben. Das sichtbare war nur der Schweiß, der seine Stirn bedeckte. Elrohir war erleichtert, dass sich die Brust seinen Bruders hob und senkte und er noch am leben war und nur bewusstlos.

„Du bist der nächste. Sei brav und sag ihm was er wissen will. Vielleicht entlässt er dich dann früher." Elrohir wurde zu dem Palantir geführt und wurde genau wie Elladan vor ihm, gezwungen hineinzuschauen.

Schreie erfüllten den Raum und hallten durch die Gänge. „Das erinnert mich an meinen eigenen Spaß. Ich denke ich werde dich jetzt wieder alleine lassen, mein Bruder." Gwaith nickte aber sagte nichts. Er lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück und genoss die anhaltenden Schreie.

……………………………………………..

So das war es mal wieder… nächstes Kapitel gibt es noch mehr Folter und demnächst wird auch Aragorn wieder ins Spiel kommen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Es tut mir sooo leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder schreibe, aber ich hatte viel zu tun mit meinem Abi. Jetzt ist es zum Glück rum und ich habe erst mal Zeit um mich auf das schreiben zu konzentrieren.

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir noch mal. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel!

……………………………………………………………..

Teil 9

………………………………………………………………

"Sie sollten jetzt schon zurück sein." Elrond lief in seinem Studierzimmer auf und ab. Glorfindel saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete ihn. „Elladan und Elrohir sind vor sieben Tagen gegangen. Sie trafen dort Aragorn und Legolas, um sie hier her zu begleiten." Glorfindel stand auf. „Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur zu spät. Du weißt wie sie sein können, aber wenn es dich erleichtern werde ich ausreiten und eine Runde in Düsterwald drehen." – „Ich wäre sehr dankbar; wenn du das tun könntest." Glorfindel war auf dem Weg zu gehen. „Ich werde sofort gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einfach nur trödeln." Glorfindel verließ den Raum und Elrond murmelte vor sich hin. „Ich hoffe du hast recht mein Freund, ich hoffe du hast recht."

ooooo

Es war eine Qual für Aragorn die lauten Schreie seiner Brüder zu hören. Er wusste, er war der nächste. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen. Er verfluchte die Situation, als die Fesseln in seine Haut schnitten, sich aber nicht lösten. Plötzlich war alles still. Kein anderer Schrei drang zu dem Menschen vor. Aragorn fing an zu schwitzen. Er hatte nur wenig Zeit übrig, bis sie zu ihm kommen würden. Seine Hände waren auf den Rücken gebunden. Seine Arme so weit wie möglich gestreckt, versuchte Aragorn seine Hände nach vorne zu bringen, er schaffte es jedoch nicht. Er fragte sich wie Elladan das schaffte. Panik ergriff den wehrlosen Menschen, als er dumpfe Schritte hörte. Er konnte so nicht kämpfen.

Die Tür flog auf und zwei Orks rannten auf ihn zu. Aragorn verlagerte sein Gewicht und trat dem ersten Ork in seine Weichteile. Die anderen zwei Kreaturen versuchten ihn zu fassen. Der rechte bekam Aragorns Stirn auf Nase und Kinn. Der andere Ork landete eine Faust in dem menschlichen Gesicht, ihn zu Boden bringend. Aragorns Kopf drehte sich aber er trat um sich. Ein Ork zog seine Waffe und Schnitt ihm ins linke Bein. Der Ork machte den Fehler die Waffe zu weit weg zu halten. Aragorn schnitt seine Fußfesseln mit einer schnellen Bewegung durch. Der Ork wich überrascht zurück. Aragorn traf den Kopf der Kreatur und brachte sie zu Boden. Mehr Orks kamen rein. Aragorn ergriff das Messer mit seinen auf den Rücken gebundenen Händen und zerschnitt die Fesseln, während er weiter die Angreifer mit seinen Füßen abwehrte. Eine Hand griff nach einem Bein und zog. Der Mensch landete hart auf seiner Seite. Die Fesseln an den Händen fielen zu Boden. Streicher wich aus und rollte auf die Seite um nicht von einer langen Klinge geschnitten zu werden. Er sprang auf die Füße, sich mit dem kurzen Messer verteidigend. Seine Hoffnung stieg, als er sah, wie wenig Orks noch auf den Beinen waren.

ooooo

Legolas war weggetreten. Der hohe Blutverlust machte ihn schwach. Ein plötzlicher Zug an der Stange zwischen seinen Knochen brachte ihm sein volles Bewusstsein zurück. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie jemand den Raum betreten hatte, aber er hätte daran denken können, dass die anderen Elben genau so leise sein konnten, wie er selbst. „Ich hoffe es war nicht zu langweilig hier zu warten. Ich wollte mich nur auf den neuesten Stand bringen aber jetzt bin ich wieder nur für dich da." Gwann-Agar zog noch einmal an der Stange. Legolas wand sich vor Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper schoss. „Es gibt immer noch zwei Dinge, die ich unbedingt mit dir machen will."

Legolas' Hände und Füße wurden befreit von ihren Fesseln. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht versuchen zu fliehen. Mit deinen Füßen in dieser Art zusammengebunden, würdest du dir sehr wahrscheinlich ein paar Knochen brechen. Nicht dass es mich stören würde, aber ich will nicht dass du mir so früh wegstirbst."

Gwann-Agar griff Legolas linke Hand und zog ihn von dem Tisch. Der blonde Elb versucht auf seinen Füßen landen, aber seine Reflexe betrogen ihn, als er versuchte seine Füße getrennt voneinander zu benutzen. Er schrie auf. Die Stange traf zuerst auf dem Boden auf und schob sich höher in seine Beine. Ein Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen, als einer der Knochen unter dem Druck brach. Legolas war froh, dass das Stück Stoff über seinen Augen war. So konnte Gwann-Agar die Tränen nicht sehen, die sich in seinen Augen formten. Der Schmerz war unerträglich.

Ooooo

Aragorn atmete schwer. Es war ein schwerer Kampf aber zu guter Letzt hatte er ihn gewonnen. Bewaffnet mit einem der Orkdolche, schlich er den Korridor des Gefängnisses entlang. Er wusste, dass sie sehr bald schon neue Orks nach ihm schicken würden. Und Aragorn wusste auch, dass der einzige Weg aus dem Gefängnis durch den Thronsaal führte. Er konnte nicht dort durch schleichen, weil er wusste, dass Gwann-Agar auf ihn wartete und er konnte nicht dort bleiben, weil sie nach ihm suchen würden. Es musste einen anderen Weg heraus geben. Aragorn fing an in jede Zelle und in jeden toten Winkel zu schauen, auf der Suche nach dem Weg hinaus.

Ooooo

Gwaith war wütend auf die Orks. Er hasste diese Kreaturen. „Warum braucht das so lange? Dînnaeg, bring mir den Gefangenen! Sofort!" Einer der Elben ging in Richtung des Gefängnisses. Ein kleiner Dolch in seiner Hand.

Ooooo

Gwann-Agar zog Legolas durch den Raum zu der Vorrichtung mit den großen Rädern. Er kettete Legolas Hände auf den Rücken und zog an dem Haken um ihn mit der Kette zu verbinden. Gwann-Agar drehte das Rad. Die Kette wurde nach oben gezogen. Langsam wurden die Arme des blonden Elbs in die Höhe gezogen. Gwann-Agar drehte das Rad, bis Legolas ein paar cm über dem Boden hing. Seine Arme schmerzhaft über seinen Rücken nach oben gerissen. „Ich weiß, dass das nichts ändern wird, aber ich glaube, dass es jetzt dann sehr weh tun wird." Gwann-Agar endete den Satz mit einem dreckigen Lachen. Legolas Atem kam in leisem Aufstöhnen. Er wurde weiter in die Luft gezogen. Legolas konnte durch seine Augenbinde nicht sehen, wie weit oben er schon hing, aber er konnte ahnen was als nächstes kam. Er hatte von solchen Vorrichtungen gehört.

Gwann-Agar zog die Kette so hoch wie möglich. Gerade so hoch, dass Legolas' Hände mit dem Rad an der Decke in Berührung kamen. Er ließ die Kette los. Legolas fiel dem Boden entgegen. Es fühlte sich an, wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor er mit einem Ruck gebremst wurde. Ein lauter schmerzerfüllter Schrei füllte den Raum, als beide Schultergelenke sich auskugelten. Gwann-Agar ließ den Elb bewusstlos zu Boden sinken.

Ooooo

Aragorn war überrascht, wie groß das Gefängnis war, aber dennoch fand er keinen anderen Ausgang. Plötzlich hörte er einen gedämpften aber dennoch lauten Schrei. Er kam von einem der angrenzenden Räume. Aragorn wurde schlecht, als er die Stimme erkannte. „Legolas..." Der Mensch fühlte sich hilflos. Er wusste nicht, was seinem Freund so viel Schmerz bereitete, aber er wusste, dass es nicht der Palantir war. Er legte eine Hand auf die kalte Steinwand. Er wünschte sich, dass er an der Seite seines Freundes war. „Ich weiß, dass du da irgendwo bist. Zeig dich!" Aragorns Kopf drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme. Er wusste, dass kein Ork sich heranschlich, denn er konnte keine Schritte hören. Warum sollte der Elb ihn warnen? Schließlich hätte er sich lautlos anschleichen können. „Es bringt dir nichts, dich zu verstecken; ich werde dich finden." Aragorn wusste, dass es Dînnaeg war, derjenige, der versprach, das offene Geschäft noch zu beenden. Er versuchte irgendwo in der Dunkelheit Schutz zu finden aber er seine Hoffnung wurde mit einer Klinge zerstört, die einen brennenden langen Schnitt auf seinem Rücken hinterließ.

………………………………………………………………..

Vielen Dank für eure Geduld und auch Dank an all diejenigen, die mir ihre Meinung geschrieben haben, ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen.

Das nächste Kapitel wird schneller fertig sein, das verspreche ich.


	10. Kapitel 10

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe die Wartezeit war nicht zu lang.Lest und genießt...

…………………………………..

Teil 10

……………………………………..

Aragorn fuhr herum, den Dolch, mit seiner Blut verkrusteten Orkklinge abblockend, der auf seinen Hals gerichtet war. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich; sie starrten sich in ihre hasserfüllten Augen. „Gib auf, du hast keine Chance, Mensch!" – „Du hast nur Angst davor, dass ich dich schlagen könnte, sonst würdest du das nicht sagen." Dînnaegs Ärger wuchs. Er schlug ein paar Mal nach dem Mensch. Aragorn blockte die Attacken und versuchte selbst einen Treffer zu landen. Dînnaeg zielte seinen Dolch auf Aragorns bauch, während er ihm die Füße weg trat.

Aragorn landete auf seinem Rücken. Er verhakte seine Füße mit denen von Dînnaeg und zog sie ihm weg. Sobald der Elb am Boden lag, schlug Aragorn ihn mit dem Griff seines Dolches, mitten ins Gesicht. Halb über seinem Feind kniend, sah der Mensch den nächsten Schlag nicht kommen. Ein stechender Schmerz explodierte zwischen seinen Beinen. Er stöhnte auf, und viel zusammengekauert auf die Seite.

Dînnaeg war froh über seine Geistesgegenwart. Der Mensch war so dumm, um ihm seine empfindlichen Stellen preis zu geben. Der Elb nutzte seine Chance und trat so stark es ihm möglich war, nach oben. Er rollte den Mensch weg und stand auf. Vor Zorn trat er Aragorn mehrere Male in die Rippen. „Was sagst du jetzt?" Aragorn sagte nichts; er ergriff einfach die Füße seines Feindes und brachte ihn ein zweites Mal zu Fall. Dînnaeg war zu überrascht um zu reagieren. Er dachte, dass der Mensch länger außer Gefecht sein würde. Aragorn stand auf, leiht gebeugt, auf Grund des Schmerzes, aber er wusste jetzt oder nie.

Dînnaeg erreichte seinen Dolch, umschloss ihn mit seiner rechten hand und stieß in Richtung Aragorns Kopf. Aragorn sah, dass Dînnaeg seinen Dolch ergriff, aber zu spät erkannte er die Gefahr, die davon ausging. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er unter Elben aufgewachsen war und vielleicht war es das Blut von Numenor, dass durch seine Adern floss aber mit einem Reflex, einem Elb gleichkommend, riss er seine Hand hoch und schütze sich davor, einen Stich durch den Kopf zu erhalten. Ein Aufschrei kam über seine Lippen, als der Dolch durch sein Fleisch schnitt.

Aragorn stolperte zu Boden, seine rechte Hand haltend, wo die Waffe immer noch steckte. Dînnaeg stand auf und griff nach der Orkklinge, die Aragorn verloren hatte. „Es ist eine Schande, dass ich dich zu Gwaith bringen muss, da ich deine Gesellschaft gerade wirklich genieße." Der Elb grinste. Aragorn wich vor ihm zurück. Er schloss seine Augen und zog die klinge aus seiner Hand. Er stöhnte und versuchte aufzustehen. „Du willst immer noch kämpfen?" Dînnaegs Augen blickten für einen kurzen Moment in den Korridor hinter dem Mensch. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du jetzt aufgibst."

Aragorn wusste nicht, was dieser kurze Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Er wich weiter zurück, bis er in etwas hinter ihm stieß, das vorher noch nicht da war; er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren.

Ooooo

Glorfindel wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte und ritt schneller. Er würde sehr bald an dem Fuß der Nebelgebirge ankommen und es gab noch keine Spur von den Zwillinge oder irgendjemand anderem.

ooooo

Gwann-Agar betrat den Thronsaal und lachte über die Sicht, die ihm sein Bruder bot. Gwaith schlief auf seinem thron, seine Augen offen und schnarchend. Es war nicht normal, dass Elben schnarchten, aber in dieser seltsamen Position schien es unmöglich zu sein überhaupt zu schlafen. Zu seiner rechten und linken waren die Zwillinge. Beide bewusstlos und mit ihren Augen geschlossen. Gwann-Agar fragte sich warum der Mensch nicht hier war. Er ging zu den Treppen, runter in das Gefängnis. Es gab eine Zeit, als jede Zelle mit Gefangenen gefüllt war, schreiend und weinend. Das war während der Zeit, in der Sauron die Herrschaft über Dol Guldur hatte. Gwann-Agar konnte einen fernen Schrei durch den dunklen Korridor schallen hören. Er beschleunigte seine Geschwindigkeit; seine Augen funkelten vor Vorfreude. Was auch immer hier unten vor sich ging, er mochte es jetzt schon.

Gwann-Agar schlich sich an den Menschen an, der keine Ahnung hatte, dass der Elb hinter ihm stand. Der Elb musste fast lachen, als der Mensch ohne Vorahnung in ihn stieß. Gwann-Agar ergriff die Arme und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Dînnaeg schritt vor den Mensch. „Danke schön, Gwann, dieser dreckige Mensch hat gerade beschlossen uns ohne Erlaubnis zu verlassen." – „Keine Ursache, mein Freund. Wo willst du ihn hin haben?" Aragorn wand sich in der Umklammerung, konnte ihr jedoch nicht entfliehen. „Gwaith wollte ihn im Thronsaal haben; ich denke wegen dem Palantir." Gwann-Agar hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Mensch in dieser Position zu halten und war froh, als sie endlich anfingen in Richtung de Treppen zu gehen.

„Mein Bruder schläft und ich denke es wird noch eine weile dauern, bis irgendjemand ihn wecken kann, ohne dabei seinen Kopf zu verlieren." – „Ich weiß nicht wohin dich dein grausames Hirn führt, aber was auch immer es ist, ich denke es wird interessant sein." Gwann-Agar grinste. "Ganz sicher wird es das." Aragorn wusste nicht, was die beiden im Kopf hatten, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es nichts Gutes war. Er hatte gesehen, was Gwann-Agar mit Legolas getan hatte und was Dînnaeg mit ihm tun wollte. Sie betraten den Thronsaal.

………………………………………………

Spannung… ich freu mich schon darauf, mein nächstes Kapitel zu übersetzen. Ich habe mir meine Story schon lange nicht mehr so gut durchgelesen und bin überrascht, wie grausam ich doch war.

Ach ja, alle Leser von Rache und Hass haben einen Vorteil, gegenüber denjenigen, die damals Hatred and Revenge gelesen haben. Die letzteren mussten sehr sehr lange warten, bis ich jetzt im Moment eine Fortsetzung schreibe. Die Leser der deutschen Story müssen nicht warten, denn ich habe beschlossen, nach dem ich alle Kapitel übersetzt habe, auch die Fortsetzung gleich zu übersetzen.


	11. Kapitel 11

Nach all dieser laaaaangen Zeit hatte ich mal wieder Lust das nächste Kapitel zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir Rechtschreibfehler, die ich in der Eile übersehen habe.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * * * *

Teil 11

* * * * *

Aragorn wurde durch den Thronsaal geschleppt. Er konnte seine Elbenbrüder wie Trophäen an der Wand hängen sehen. Gwann-Agar presste eine Hand über Aragorns Mund um ihn daran zu hindern nach seinen Brüdern zu rufen. Gwaith würde aufwachen und der Spaß wäre vorbei. Sie gingen in den Korridor und Dînnaeg begann zu sprechen. „Gehen wir zu mir oder zu dir?" Gwann-Agar hätte ihm in die Rippen geboxt, wenn er den Mensch nicht hätte halten müssen. „Wenn dein Raum uns genau so viel Möglichkeiten bieten würde, als meiner, dann könnten wir zu dir gehen; aber ich denke wir gehen lieber zu mir."

Gwann-Agars Raum war nicht weit vom Thronsaal entfernt. Dînnaeg öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer von Gwann-Agar. „Das ist vielleicht ein Geruch... das riecht, wie wenn dein letzter Besucher ausschließlich aus Blut bestehen würde." Gwann-Agar konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „ich habe immer noch einen Besucher. Leider ist er bewusstlos, aber für dich zum Glück, andererseits wäre ich nicht im Gefängnis aufgetaucht."

Aragorn wusste, dass Gwann-Agar von Legolas redete. Wenigstens würde er seinen Freund wiedersehen. Dînnaeg öffnete die Eisentür der Folterkammer. Der Geruch von getrocknetem Blut hing in der Luft. Aragorn wollte nicht hinsehen, aber ein Teil von ihm konnte seine Augen nicht schließen. Der Teil, der Legolas um jeden Preis wiedersehen wollte.

Gwann-Agar schob ihn in den Raum. Aragorn kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an. Niemals zuvor hatte er etwas so grausames gesehen. Legolas lag in einem Bad aus rotem Blut. Seine Arme waren auf seinem blutverkrusteten Rücken zusammengebunden und mit einer Kette verbunden, die über ein Rad an der Decke geführt war. In seinen Beinen steckte eine Stange, die zu dem enormen Blutverlust geführt hatte. Aragorns Magen rebellierte. Er wollte zu seinem Freund rennen und wehrte sich gegen den starken Griff, aber es war hoffnungslos. Aragorn musste mit den Tränen des Hasses und der Verzweiflung kämpfen. Wie sollten sie je einem solchen Ort entkommen?

Aragorn sank auf seine Knie. Der Anblick machte ihn zu schwach um sich gegen seine Peiniger zu wehren. Gwann-Agar wusste, sobald der Mensch den Boden erreicht hatte, dass dieser Anblick genug war, um ihn zu foltern. Dînnaeg war zufrieden; dies war genau das, was er im Kopf hatte, nur dass diese Folter weit effektiver war.

„Das war richtig gute Arbeit. Es wäre nicht unbedingt mein Stil; ein bisschen zu unordentlich für meinen Geschmack, aber ich bin mir sicher, es hat richtig Spaß gemacht." Gwann-Agar schaute Dînnaeg an. „Spaß ist überhaupt kein Ausdruck dafür. Es war nicht nur Spaß, es war Befriedigung auf die eine und andere Art." Er grinste und blickte zurück zu Legolas. „Und es war ein Vergnügen deinen Freund schreien zu hören." Gwann-Agar bückte sich hinter Aragorn, seine Arme fest umschlossen. „Er hatte so viel Angst. Obwohl er versucht hat es zu verbergen, konnte ich es in seinen Augen sehen." Aragorn schloss seine Augen und versuchte aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen.

Dînnaeg ging an Gwann-Agar vorbei und kniete neben Legolas. Er versuchte jeglichen Kontakt mit dem Blut am Boden zu vermeiden. „Hey Gwann, ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr Atmet?" Aragorns Kopf schoss hoch. „Nein...." Mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Gwann-Agar sagte nichts. Er wusste sofort, was Dînnaeg vor hatte. Aragorns Hoffnung wurde von dem Gewicht seiner Trauer erdrückt. „Nein, das kann nicht sein..." Schließlich erlaubte er seinen Tränen zu fallen. Jede einzelne gefüllt mit dem Schmerz eines großen Verlustes.

Gwann-Agar ließ Aragorn nicht los. Er wusste, dass die Leute wesentlich gefährlicher in Trauer und Rage waren. Dînnaeg dreht sich um und beobachtete, wie die Hoffnung den Menschen mit jeder Träne verließ, die auf die Erde fiel.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit, als Aragorn ein leises Husten vernahm. Es klang vertraut. Plötzlich wusste er, was die beiden Elben getan hatten. „Ihr verfluchten..." - „Du bist nicht der hellste oder? Das ist der einfachste Trick der Welt und du bist dumm genug, uns zu glauben." Die beiden Elben lachten. Aragorn versuchte einen Blick auf Legolas zu werfen, der vor Schmerz stöhnte. „Legolas? Legol..." Gwann-Agar drückte seine Hand auf den Mund des Menschen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war Hoffnung in Legolas zu wecken. „Knebel ihn. Ich will nicht, dass er ihn hört." Dînnaeg knebelte Aragorn, so gut und fest wie möglich. Gwann-Agar beugte sich über den blonden Elb am Boden und bewegte seine ausgekugelten Arme.

Legolas erwachte langsam. Er dachte, er hätte Aragorn gehört, tat es aber als Einbildung ab. Er stöhnte, als er den Schmerz in seinem Körper spürte. Durch seine verbundenen Augen konnte er nicht erkennen, was um ihn herum passierte. Er hoffte, dass Gwann-Agar nicht da war. Er stöhnte auf, als seine meist gefürchtetster Feind sich durch ein kleines ziehen an seinen verbundenen Armen bemerkbar machte. Er war zu schwach um zu schreien.

„Endlich bist du wach. Es gibt immer noch eine Sache, die ich mit dir machen will. Es ist die wirkungsvollste Folter, an deren Ende nicht der Tod steht, die ich kenne." Gwann-Agar löste den Haken und die Kette, die Legolas Arme zusammen hielten. Er ließ sie zu Boden fallen und erntete ein Stöhnen von seinem Gefangenen.

Aragorn musste die Szene vor ihm beobachten. Der Knebel hinderte ihn daran Legolas Namen zu rufen. Selbst wenn er ein Geräusch machte, würde er durch Dînnaegs Klinge sterben, die an seinen Hals gepresst war. Aragorn wusste nicht, was als nächstes kommen würde; er konnte nur raten. Doch alles was ihm in den Sinn kam, war unerträglich.

* * * * *

Elrohir erwachte. Er kämpfte gegen das pochende Kopfweh an. Vergeblich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Elrohir hob den Kopf und blickte direkt in die suchenden Augen seines Bruders. Elrohir wollte etwas sagen, doch Elladan stoppte ihn mit schüttelndem Kopf. Er zeigte mit seinem Kinn in Richtung Thron. Gwaith lag schlafend auf ihm. Wenn er nicht mit einem tauben Gefühl in dem Händen an die Wand gekettet gewesen wäre, hätte er bei diesem komischen Anblick gelacht.

Elladan bereute, seinen Kopf geschüttelt zu haben. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war stärker geworden. Er stellte nach einem kräftigen Ruck fest, dass die Ketten zu stabil waren um sie zu brechen. Er sah, dass Elrohir das gleich probierte. Mit wenig Erfolg.

* * *

Vielleicht überkommt mich ja weiterhin die Lust, die Geschichte zu übersetzen...


End file.
